Ouvrir les yeux
by LionD'argent
Summary: OS. Après la guerre Draco se rend compte, il comprend, enfin... mais n'est-ce pas déjà trop tard ?


**Disclaimer** : les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire ci dessous est à moi. Je ne retire aucun tribu de cette histoire exception fait des reviews :)

**Pairing** : HPDM déprimant :)

**Rating** : k

Moi, si fanatique des happy end, écris pour la première fois un truc déprimant. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit, enfin ?

_**Ouvrir les yeux**_

J'ouvre les yeux et la première pensée que j'ai est pour toi.

Pourquoi ? Tu dois sûrement te le demander. Et bien c'est assez simple et compliqué à la fois.

Si c'est à toi que je pense le matin en me levant, Harry, c'est parce que j'ai passé la nuit sans toi.

Parce que mon lit et froid.

Parce que j'ai rêvé toute la nuit de ta présence dans mes bras.

Entre mes draps.

Parce que depuis peu, tu es devenu tout pour moi.

Tu veux sûrement savoir comment je suis tombé si bas,

et bien là aussi c'est assez compliqué. Et flou, pour tout te dire.

Depuis que la guerre et fini,

depuis que Voldemort n'est plus,

depuis que mes parents ont perdu la vie,

depuis que je me suis retrouvé seul... tu es devenu ma seule obsession.

Tout est de ta faute, c'est toi que Voldemort voulait, s'il t'avait prit toi et pas mes parents, tout aurait été différent.

S'il t'avait prit toi et pas mes parents, je me serais tué pour te rejoindre.

Je sais que ce n'est pas très clair, mais je t'avais dit que c'était assez compliqué.

Voldemort te voulait, oui.

Voldemort a prit mes parents, oui.

Mais je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire.

Même si le monde s'était écroulé, je n'en aurais eu cure.

Pour une seule raison.

Parce que toi, tu aurais été là.

Parce que toi, tu aurais pu tout recréer.

Recréer un autre monde, sans Voldemort, sans malade mental qui aurait voulu lui succéder.

Juste toi.

Toi et moi.

~~~•~~~

Deux mois que la guerre est finie.

Revenir faire ma dernière année à Poudlard a été difficile.

Parce que j'avais peur.

Peur de te revoir.

Peur de voir le méprit dans tes yeux.

Peur que tu me rejettes pour mes bêtises passé.

Parce que moi, tu sais, Harry, j'ai bien changé.

Les vacances d'été mon fait réaliser certaines choses.

Sur moi, sur toi.

Sur la vie et ce qu'elle allait devenir.

Sur ce que j'allais faire ensuite en sortant de Poudlard.

J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, tu sais.

Plus que depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré dans la boutique de madame Guipure avant le début notre première année.

Harry, comprends moi, je suis assez confus, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête.

Harry.

J'ai beaucoup réfléchit comme je te l'ai dit et je pense que j'ai enfin comprit ce qui se passait, ce qui m'arrivais.

Voilà.

Je t'aime.

Je suis amoureux de toi depuis si longtemps.

Je ne m'en rendais pas compte,

je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre nous,

mais j'ai toujours comparé cela à de la haine.

Maintenant que je reviens en arrière,

je comprends.

Je comprends et je vois ce que je n'ai jamais voulu voir auparavant.

Je vois à quel point mon cœur battait quand j'étais près de toi,

mais avant je pensais que c'était seulement de l'impatience face à nos chamailleries quotidienne.

Je vois et je comprends pourquoi je me sentais étrangement quand je te voyais sourire,

mais je pensais avant que c'était parce que je n'aimais pas ça,

parce que je te détestais.

Mais j'ai eu tout faux.

Depuis le début.

Il n'y a que toi, Harry, il n'y a toujours eu que toi

toi et seulement toi.

~~~•~~~

Je me lève et file sous la douche.

Le toucher de l'eau sur ma peau est bienfaitrice et je sens rapidement mes muscles se détendre.

La douche.

C'est amusant, tu sais, pendant les vacances, j'ai rêvé de toi.

De toi sous la douche avec moi.

De toi me plaquant contre le carrelage blanc cassé du mur,

toi, m'embrassant tendrement,

amoureusement,

toi passant tes mains doucement dans mes cheveux,

puis caressant ma joue et descendant ta main plus bas,

sur mon torse,

puis plus bas encore,

je rêvais de toi me prenant fermement dans ta main,

je rêvais... Mais ce n'était que des rêves et j'en ai douloureusement conscience.

En sortant de la douche, je me rhabille et me regarde un instant dans le miroir.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ne sais plus ce que je veux.

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de venir te voir, te parler.

Pour que tu sache, pour libérer ma conscience aussi.

J'ai peur, Harry.

Peur de ce que tu vas penser de moi en me voyant débarquer devant toi.

J'ai peur que tu te moques de moi, j'ai peur que tu ne prennes même pas la peine de m'écouter et que tu te détournes de moi.

J'ai peur parce que je sais que les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes.

J'ai peur parce que... Quoi qu'il arrive, aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible.

Plus maintenant.

Il est encore tôt et je sais que tu n'es pas encore dans la Grande Salle pour prendre ton petit déjeuné.

Alors je t'attends, je t'attends dans le hall.

J'attends que tu te décides enfin à venir.

Et c'est là ou je te vois arriver.

Tu as vraiment changé, du moins physiquement.

Tu as un grandi, enfin, juste un peu, et tu n'as plus l'air de souffrir de malnutrition.

Mais je peux voir néanmoins que tu as l'air fatigué, épuisé.

Les vacances n'ont rien dû arranger à ta peine suite à la guerre.

Et tu as subis beaucoup de pertes aussi.

C'est surement la tristesse qui te rends aussi fatigué.

Tout s'est passé tellement vite, Harry.

J'aimerais en cet instant retourner en arrière,

tout changer,

tout arranger,

te rendre ce sourire que tu as perdu,

te rendre cet éclat qui n'est plus présent dans tes yeux qui autrefois étaient si vert,

si plein de vie et qui sont maintenant, si triste, si... éteints.

Tu es seul.

C'est une bonne chose, enfin, pour moi, tes amis sont sûrement encore couchés,

il n'est pas si tard après tout.

Quand tu t'apprêtes à passer les portes, je t'arrête.

Quand tu plonges tes yeux dans les miens j'ai l'impression de défaillir.

Harry, pourrais-tu un jour pardonner ce que je t'ai fait ?

Pourrais-je un jour te rendre ce que tu as perdu ?

- Harry...

- Malfoy, fais-tu d'une voix lasse, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler, dis-je doucement, juste te parler un moment.

Tu me regardes de tes yeux si pâles,

si vide d'émotion et tu hausses les épaules.

Comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance,

comme si plus rien ne comptait pour toi.

Je me dirige vers le parc et tu me suis.

Tu marches au bord du lac à mes côtés,

en silence.

Et c'est tout ce que je veux.

Nous nous arrêtons et nous asseyons au bord du lac,

toujours en silence.

Puis tu te tournes vers moi, mais tu ne dis rien et attends.

- Harry...

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Harry ?

- C'est ton prénom, non ? dis-je bêtement, un peu gêné. Et bien, c'est parce que...

- C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, dis ce que tu as à dire qu'on en finisse.

- Bien. Que penses tu de moi... Maintenant que la guerre est finie ?

Tu fronces les sourcils et je déglutis difficilement.

Tes yeux me fixent sans vraiment me voir.

Mais quand tu ouvres la bouche... quand tu te décides enfin à me répondre...

Elle te saute au cou.

Elle que je déteste depuis que je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'elle est pour toi.

Elle qui est si jolie et qui semble l'être plus encore à tes yeux.

Et quand tu la vois... j'ai l'impression que le monde s'effondre sur moi...

Quand tu la vois, la fatigue semble déserter ton visage et tes yeux se remettent à briller.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui te fait cet effet là ?

Pourquoi lui souries-tu ainsi ?

Pourquoi sembles-tu oublier ma présence quand tes yeux se posent sur elle ?

J'ai envie de disparaître.

J'ai envie de mourir.

J'ai envie de l'étrangler.

J'ai envie de la tuer.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu la serres contre toi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'embrasse comme ça ?

Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air d'être la seule chose que tu puisse voir ?

J'ai l'impression de m'effondrer, mes jambes me supportent à peine.

Je ne peux plus supporter ce spectacle qui me serre le cœur.

Et je fais la chose que mon père m'aurait haït pour avoir fait.

Je m'enfuis en courant.

Je suis lamentable.

Ridicule.

Et en larme.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis.

Je ne sais plus où je suis.

Au beau milieu de la forêt interdite surement, mais quelle importance !

Je ne suis qu'un enfant.

Un enfant riche et capricieux.

Un enfant qui n'a pas et n'aura jamais ce qu'il veut.

Parce que toi, tu ne me vois pas.

Parce que toi, tu ne m'aime pas.

Parce que toi, tu n'as pas oublié ce que j'ai fait avant la guerre.

Parce que moi, je vais devoir vivre toute ma vie avec le fantôme de mes sentiments.

Je me recroqueville sur moi même en position fœtale et ne bouge plus,

Mes larmes traçant des sillons brûlant sur mes joues.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Que dois-je faire ?

Je n'ai aucune chance face à elle. Aucune !

Tu me hais et tu l'aimes.

Tu m'ignores et lui souris.

Tu ne me montre que ta haine.

Tu l'aimes elle et moi je cris.

Un cri sincère, qui vient du cœur.

Un cri de désespoir parce que j'ai beau espérer, je le sais.

Tu me hais.

Un cri muet parce que personne ne m'entends.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentit plus minable et misérable qu'en cet instant.

Les yeux clos, les membres tremblant autant de froid que de tristesse, je m'assoupit.

* * *

><p><em>Alors,verdict ? <em>

_Bien ou j'abandonne définitivement ce genre là ?_


End file.
